This invention relates generally to overbed tables of the type extending above a patient support surface. More particularly, the invention relates to an overbed table incorporating a display device and/or a camera configured to be used by a patient supported on a hospital bed or by a caregiver located adjacent to the bed.
The present invention provides an overbed table of the type cantilevered over a patient support, such as a hospital bed, and configured to support materials utilized by a patient.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the invention, an overbed table includes a frame coupled to first and second table sections, wherein the second table section is supported in vertically spaced relation to the first table section. A support is positioned in vertical spaced relation to the first table section and is configured to move relative to the first table section within a substantially horizontal plane. A display screen is coupled to the support and is configured to move between a substantially horizontal storage position and a substantially vertical use position.
Illustratively according to the embodiment, at least one of the first table section and the second table section is configured to move in a substantially horizontal plane with respect to the other of the second table section and the first table section. Illustratively, the second table section is coupled to the first table section and the frame such that movement of the second table section results in sliding movement of the first table section.
Further illustratively according to the embodiment, the support comprises an arm having first and second handles, wherein the display screen is supported intermediate the first and second handles.
Illustratively according to the embodiment, the support is pivotably connected to the first table section.
Illustratively according to the embodiment, the display screen is coupled to the support for pivoting movement about a substantially horizontal first axis and for pivoting movement about a second axis extending substantially perpendicular to the first axis.
Further illustratively according to the embodiment, the display screen is located intermediate the first and second table sections in the storage position and extends above the first table section in the use position.
Illustratively according to the embodiment, the display screen comprises one of a flat panel monitor and a reflective mirror.
Illustratively according to the embodiment, a camera is supported proximate the display screen.
Further illustratively according to the embodiment, the first table section is supported by the frame for movement between a generally vertical position and a generally horizontal position.
Further illustratively according to the embodiment, the second table section is releasably coupled to the first table section and the frame permits movement of the first table section between a generally vertical position and a generally horizontal position independently of the second table section.
Illustratively according to the embodiment, the first table section is supported by the frame by an inner member provided on one of the frame and the first table section and an outer member provided on the other of the frame and the first table section, the inner member extending rotatably and slidably through the outer member to permit sliding movement and pivoting movement of the first table section with respect to the frame. Further illustratively according to the embodiment, a rest is supported by one of the frame and the first table section, the rest configured to support the first table section in the generally horizontal position.
Illustratively according to the embodiment, the frame includes a telescoping support column having an outer column portion and an inner column portion, the telescoping support column supporting the first and second table sections, and a base coupled to the telescoping support column.
Further illustratively according to the embodiment, the second table section is coupled to the first table section by a first pivotal coupling between the first and second table sections.
Illustratively according to the embodiment, the first pivotal coupling includes a first bearing provided on one of the first and second table sections and a bearing race provided on the other of the first and second table sections, the first bearing engaging the bearing race to permit pivoting of the second table section about a first axis with respect to the first table section. The second table section is illustratively coupled to the frame by a second pivotal coupling between the second table section and the frame.
Illustratively according to the embodiment, the second pivotal coupling includes a trunnion provided on one of the frame and the second table section and a recess provided on the other of the frame and the second table section for receiving the trunnion to permit pivoting of the second table section about a second axis with respect to the first table section, the second axis being spaced from the first axis.
Illustratively according to the embodiment, the display screen is coupled to the first table section by a third pivotal coupling connected to the first table section.
Further illustratively according to the embodiment, a processor is provided in communication with the display screen.
Illustratively according to the embodiment, a connector is supported by the frame and is configured to operably connect with a bed frame for placing the display screen in communication with a processor.
According to a further embodiment of the invention, an overbed table includes a frame having a vertically extending support column, a table section supported by the frame and configured to cantilever over a patient support surface including opposing head and foot ends, and a camera supported by the frame and directed toward the head end of the patient support.
Illustratively according to the embodiment, a display screen is supported by the frame and includes a viewable surface directed toward the head end of the patient support surface. The camera is illustratively supported by the display screen.
Further illustratively according to the embodiment, a support is configured to move relative to the table section within a substantially horizontal plane, the display screen being coupled to the support and configured to move between a substantially horizontal storage position and a substantially vertical use position.
Illustratively according to the embodiment, a processor is supported by the frame and is in communication with the camera.
Further illustratively according to the embodiment, a connector is supported by the frame and is configured to operably connect with a bed frame for placing the camera in communication with a remote processor.
Illustratively according to the embodiment, at least one solar cell is supported by the frame and is operably connected to the camera, wherein the at least one solar cell is alignable with a light source connected to the patient support surface.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the invention, an overbed table includes a frame having a vertically extending support column, and a table section supported by the frame and configured to cantilever over a patient support surface including opposing head and foot ends, and a display device supported by the frame and coupled to a power source. The display device includes first and second sides, and a viewable surface supported by the first side and directed toward the head end of the patient support.
Illustratively according to the embodiment, a camera is supported by the frame and is directed toward the head end of the patient support surface. The camera is provided in communication with the display device, thereby defining an electronic mirror.
Further illustratively according to the embodiment, the camera is supported by the display device.
Illustratively according to the embodiment, a support is configured to move relative to the table section within a substantially horizontal plane, the display device being coupled to the support and configured to move between a substantially horizontal storage position and a substantially vertical use position.
Further illustratively according to the embodiment, a processor is supported by the frame and is in communication with the display device.
Illustratively according to the embodiment, a connector is supported by the frame and is configured to operably connect to a bed frame for placing the display device in communication with a remote processor.
Further illustratively according to the embodiment, at least one solar cell is supported by the frame and is operably connected to the display device, wherein the at least one solar cell is alignable with a light source connected to the patient support surface.
Illustratively according to the embodiment, a reflective mirror is supported by the second side of the display device.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the invention, an overbed table includes a table section having upper and lower surfaces, the table section being configured to cantilever over a patient support surface. The overbed table further includes a support positioned in vertical spaced relation to the table section, at least one of the table section and the support being configured to move relative to the other of the support and the table section, and a monitor coupled to the support and in communication with a power source.
Illustratively according to the embodiment, the monitor is coupled to the support for movement between a storage position below the lower surface of the first table section and a use position extending above the upper surface of the first table section.
Illustratively according to the embodiment, the support comprises an arm pivotally supported below the lower surface of the table section for pivoting movement about a substantially vertical axis.
Further illustratively according to the embodiment, a coupler connects the monitor and the arm, the coupler supporting the monitor for a first pivoting movement about a substantially horizontal axis and for a second pivoting movement about a second axis substantially perpendicular to the first axis.
Further illustratively according to the embodiment, a keyboard is coupled to the support.
Further illustratively according to the embodiment, the support comprises a tray slidably supported below the table section and defining a storage compartment, the monitor being supported by the tray for pivoting movement about a substantially horizontal axis. The monitor is illustratively configured to fold into the storage compartment beneath the table section.
Illustratively according to the embodiment, the monitor is supported by an arm configured to move vertically relative to the table section. The arm illustratively includes a vertical portion, a horizontal portion pivotally connected to the vertical portion, and a coupler connecting the monitor to the horizontal portion. The coupler supports the monitor for a first pivoting movement about a first axis and for a second pivoting movement about a second axis disposed substantially perpendicular to the first axis.
According to yet another illustrative embodiment of the invention, an overbed table includes a frame, a housing coupled to the frame and defining a storage compartment, and a table section coupled to the housing. The table section is supported for movement between first and second positions, the first position substantially covering the storage compartment and the second position providing access to the storage compartment. A display screen is coupled to a power source and is removably supported within the storage compartment.
Illustratively according to the embodiment, the display screen is supported by an arm including a vertical portion. The arm illustratively includes a horizontal portion coupled to the vertical portion, and a coupler connects the display screen to the horizontal portion. The coupler supports the display screen for a first pivoting movement about a first axis and for a second pivoting movement about a second axis disposed substantially perpendicular to the first axis.
Illustratively according to the embodiment, a collapsible stand is coupled to the display screen for supporting the display screen on an upper surface of the table section.
Further illustratively according to the embodiment, the display screen comprises a flat panel monitor.
Illustratively according to the embodiment, a processor is in communication with the display screen.
Further illustratively according to the embodiment, a connector is supported by the frame and is configured to operably connect with a bed frame for placing the display screen in communication with a remote processor.
Additional features of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.